fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Everyday!
|season=1 |episode=13 |prodcode=7 |wish=Christmas Day every day |headgag= Pink gift Santa Claus |story=Butch Hartman Tracy Berna Steve Marmel |storyboard=Butch Hartman Bob Boyle |art direction=Bob Boyle |director=Butch Hartman |writer=Butch Hartman Steve Marmel |airdate= |previous=The Same Game |next=Boys in the Band }} Christmas Everyday! is the thirteenth and final episode of Season 1. It is the series' first special episode. Plot Because his Christmas is so great, Timmy wishes that it was Christmas every day, but after 15 days everyone gets tired of it because all of the shops are closed and they can't get what they want there. And because of Santa's Christmas holiday taking over, the other holiday mascots are jealous. Synopsis Christmas is Timmy Turner's favorite day of the year, as in addition to the tremendous amount of gifts he receives from Santa Claus, it is also the one day of the year he is guaranteed that his mom and dad will stay home and not have Vicky babysit him. So when the day arrives, he expresses through song to Cosmo and Wanda that he wishes Christmas were every day. Despite their reluctance, they grant his wish. At first, Timmy is thrilled to have Christmas every day, but things soon take a sour turn, as he begins to notice when he starts receiving less and less presents as each day passes. And because Christmas now falls on every day, all the schools, stores, and businesses remain closed, and everybody has become so sick of Christmas that the armed forces are working to shoot Santa's sleigh down. Even worse, the mascots for the other holidays (led by the Easter Bunny and consisting of Baby New Year, Cupid, and The April Fool) are furious that their respective holidays can no longer come. Unfortunately, Timmy cannot reverse his wish, because every Christmas Eve, all the fairies in Fairy World transfer their magic to Santa so that he can make his annual journey, and they do not get it back till Christmas is over; obviously, since Christmas is still going on, Cosmo and Wanda cannot reverse the wish. The angry holiday mascots, planning to banish Santa to the non-existent date of February 33, kidnap Cosmo and Wanda (in order to use what remains of their magic against Santa's) and take off in the April Fool's bus. Using a high-speed snowmobile, Timmy makes his way to Greenland, all the while getting help from other kids who celebrate Christmas, soon catching up with the holiday mascots. Disguising himself as another holiday mascot named Birthday Boy, Timmy tricks the mascots into letting him on their bus, then slows them down by puncturing their tires with Cosmo and Wanda's crowns. He makes it to Santa's workshop in time to warn Santa of the oncoming attack, but the mascots soon catch up. Santa's attempts to fight them off are futile, and his magic is soon sucked out of him and transferred to the Easter Bunny, who prepares to blow Santa to February 33 with an egg-shaped bomb. Timmy at this point arrives to stop this, but Easter Bunny is still willing to throw Timmy to February 33 for creating the mess he made and that he is the only kid that is there. Fortunately, the kids who helped Timmy in his journey show up, along with every other child with Internet access, and they help him make it clear to the holiday mascots that they do love their respective holidays as well (just not as much as they love Christmas). The mascots, realizing the error of their ways (as well as realizing they cannot harm children), give Santa's magic back to him, but it doesn't change the fact that it's still Christmas. Timmy then rallies all the kids to tell Santa that what they want is for it to be December 26, which they do. Thanks to that, the endless Christmas finally ends, and things return to normal. However, to make amends for the whole mess, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, and the other holiday mascots have to deliver the Christmas presents next year while Santa and his wife take a vacation in Hawaii. Additional information Songs *I Wish It Could Be Christmas Every Day *I Wished Every Day Could Be Christmas Transcripts *Scribd External links *Christmas Everyday! at the Christmas Specials Wiki Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 1 Category:Holiday stories